Dream Team Play Time
by MVFBattleEevee
Summary: {Birthday Gift for Naka: Dream Team preschool AU} Just another day at preschool with the Zeekeeper as the teacher.


**Birthday gift for a nice mutual/friend on tumblr! She wanted an au of the Dream Team characters as small children in either preschool or kindergarten.**

** Happy Birthday!**

* * *

"Give that back!"

"No! Make me!"

Tiny Bowser and Antasma were fighting over a toy that Antasma had stolen from Dreambert last week. They were playing tug-of-war with the dark purple stone shaped plush that had been recently deemed 'The Dark Stone'.

Dreambert was currently in the corner with his rainbow 'Dream Stone', looking at his two mean classmates with a dark frown.

Finally, with a great tug, Antasma had managed to steal back the 'stone'.

"Skreek!" he raised it above his head with a proud smile. "I have finally reclaimed the Dark Stone!"

"Nah ah!" the small Koopa King pushed the mutated bat towards the ground and grabbed back their toy of interest.

"Chillax dudes!" their teacher, Mr. Zeekeeper, stooped down to help Antasma back up and take the Dark Stone away from Bowser. Despite the two's protests, he placed it up on the highest shelf in the room before coming back.

Mr. Zeekeeper brought up a small plastic chair and a string guitar, "Okay home slickers, it's time for a song!"

The children gathered around their iridescent teacher in interest, looking up at his instrument in awe.

He strummed a few strings before letting out a high note that caused every young child to collapse. Mr. Zeekeeper stopped and looked at all of the sleeping bodies.

"Phew!" he whistled. "Look's like it's Nap Time!"

He turned towards his assistant, "Mr. Brickle? Could you help me get these little dudes and dudets into bed?"

Unfortunately, the usually happy man was fast asleep on the floor with a fallen box of legos next to him.

Mr. Zeekeeper folded his arms and fumed, "Looks like some dude ain't being a good assistant today."

Soon the fifteen children were put onto their mats and tucked in with their blankets from home. A few slept soundly and smiled happily at their pleasant dreams. Mr. Brickle had been put sloppily on top of the couch in the middle of the room.

After the registered hour was over for nap time, Mr. Zeekeeper stood in the center of the sleeping students holding two lanterns.

"Wake," he begun quietly, turning on his two contraptions, "BEEEEEEEEAAAAAAMM!"

In a flash, he was running around the room, swinging both lanterns like a maniac. Everyone asleep, minus Brickle, awoke with a start and started screaming in fear.

Mr. Zeekeeper stopped when all the children were awake, "Who want's a cool snack?"

They instantly stopped screaming and jumped up and down, "Me! Me! Me!"

A few minutes later, they sat at the small round tables near the right corner of the room and ate apples and crackers. Bedsmith, unfortunately, was supposed to be the last one served but had to only get crackers since all the apples had been taken ahead of him.

He sniffled miserably while chewing his salty treats.

Dreambert noticed that his friend was sad and saw that Bedsmith didn't have an apple. He looked down at the crisp red fruit, it looked like the gem of it's harvest.

"Here!" he handed it to the yellow-clad pi'illo. "You can have my apple!"

Bedsmith stopped crying and looked up at Dreambert, the small prince was smiling at him. He then took the apple and looked it over, it was perfect.

"Thank you!" Bedsmith hugged Dreambert gratefully, trying not to let any tears escape. He soon failed to contain his happiness.

"It's okay!" the red pi'illo padded his back.

Bedsmith knew that they were going to be good friends.

Mr. Brickle woke up an hour after snack time to find Peach covering him with pink dress up clothes and costume jewelry. He had to politely get her to stop so that he could help Mr. Zeekeeper clean up the area for pick-up time.

Meanwhile, Starlow was playing with the tinker toys that she had discovered in the farthest cabinet on the wall. She had finished making a Swiss tower before spotting Dreambert sleeping on the carpet with Bedsmith laying his head down on the small prince's stomach.

No matter how much it looked perfectly normal to everyone else, it quite unnerved her to the point of anger. She was actually feeling jealous at the moment.

Soon, an elderly pi'illo came inside and brought attention to the rainbow feathered teacher.

"Yo!" he greeted "Who're you to see, dude?"

"I'm Eldream and I'm here to pick up Dreambert for today." he signed the clip board with the blank sheet on it for the names of the parents and guardians.

"Well okay then," Mr. Zeekeeper turned around in the direction of the two sleeping pi'illos. "Hey little dude! Eldream is here to get you!"

This instantly woke Dreambert which in turn woke Bedsmith. They stood up and Dreambert said good bye to his friend before heading over to Eldream. The purple pi'illo had Dreambert's backpack and lunchbox with him already.

Mr. Zeekeeper checked the sign-out sheet as the two exited the building with Ms. Britta holding open the door grouchily.

"One down, fourteen to go!" he turned to his assistant. "Brickle, my man! How about a fieldtrip tomorrow?"

Mr. Brickle was currently sitting with Peach, Pi'illoper, and Luigi at a small table, they seemed to be have pretend tea time.

He looked up at his boss and nodded, "That sounds fun."

* * *

**Sorry if it seems short but I didn't have that much time to work on it.**

**Puppet Masters will either come late this week or the next, also please feel free to review or vote on my poll.**


End file.
